


Belief Isn't The Problem

by RayShippouUchiha



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling his father the truth was the wrong right thing to do Stiles realizes in a flash of clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief Isn't The Problem

Telling his father the truth was the wrong right thing to do Stiles realizes in a flash of clarity.

Their relationship had been so rocky, had been so unstable for so long now because of the secrets and the lies.

At least that’s what Stiles had thought.

He’d thought …. he’d thought that it would fix things, that if he finally came clean and laid it all out that his dad would believe him, would understand and see.

He stares at his father’s back for a minute, and can’t help the way the words tumble out without his consent.

"Mom would have believed me."

They both know it’s true, both know that she would have sat there and listened to him, seen how earnest and desperate he was, how he’d held the conversation and the way he moved when he spoke.

They both know she would have seen all of that and she would have believed Stiles.

Stiles turns, walks back down the hallway and away from the only parent he has left and can not help but wonder if that’s true.

If he actually still has his father at all.

Because now he sees that it wasn't the lies, wasn't the secrets so much as who was keeping the secrets.

Stiles knows now that his father doesn't believe him at all, that he doesn't believe him even when he’s being more honest than he has been in years.

He wonders if it’s because his father can see that part of him that he tries to hide, that dark part that has always let him jump to death as a possible answer. That part that had let him burn Peter and target Derek. That part of him that had reared it’s head after he’d spent months staring death in the face across the guard rail of a hospital bed as his mother died slowly, painfully.

Stiles wonders if his father sees anything else when he looks at him besides that darkness. Wonders if he can see the light in Stiles that had let him hold Derek up for hours, the light that kept him by Scott’s side, and even now keeps him desperate to find answers.

He wonders if his father can see any of that or if he’s too blinded by the shadow of someone else, of the woman with Stiles’s smile and his eyes and his moles. 

Still Stiles knows now that the problem isn't with the lies he’s been telling.

It isn't with the secrets he’s been keeping.

It’s with him.

**Author's Note:**

> RayShippouUchiha on Tumblr. Stop by and chat!


End file.
